Namorado de Aluguel
by Fernanda Destro
Summary: Hermione uma garota que só pensa em trabalho.. sem nenhuma vida social, de repente se vê confrontada pelas amigas do trabalho a levar seu "suposto namorado" na festa de final de ano...  A solução...Harry, é lógico! Não percam!
1. Chapter 1

PESSOAL NOVA FIC NO AR!  
>FIZ ESTA FIC POIS QUERO FAZER ALGO UM POUCO MAIS CALIENTE QUE AS OUTRAS... E MAIS RÁPIDO, DETESTO VER O HARRY LONGE DA HERMIONE POR MUITO TEMPO...<p>

ESPERO QUE CURTAM...

Hermione morava com Harry Potter há 3 anos, desde quando terminaram a faculdade, decidiram estender a parceria que haviam tido durante os 4 anos de curso.

Eles seguiram caminhos diferentes. Hermione era uma gerente de marketing de uma grande empresa de propagandas e Harry um advogado implacável e bem sucedido. Entre os clientes de Harry haviam estrelas de cinema e magnatas do petróleo. Mas mesmo assim, eles não mudaram em nada sua rotina: moravam em uma casa de dois andares nos arredores de Londres.

Viviam muito bem por sinal, apesar de todos os esforços de Harry para poder pagar as contas Mione fazia questão de dividir todas as despesas com ele.

Ela se aborrecia cada vez que o via chegar do supermercado carregado de coisas boas e caras, dizendo com a maior cara de pau do mundo que havia feito somente umas comprinhas para alegrar o final de semana.

Eles viviam muito bem obrigado, como amigos, para infelicidade de Hermione, que há muito tempo já havia desistido de um dia cair nas graças deste moreno. Ela não sabia precisar quando, mas achava que desde sempre fora apaixonada por ele...

Nenhum relacionamento seu dera certo. Rony fora uma válvula de escape péssima que ela tivera, um relacionamento frouxo e sem graça que não a levara a lugar nenhum. Ela se sentia vazia como sempre. Foi difícil terminar com ele pois ele era o melhor amigo de Harry e terminar com Rony poderia significar ficar longe de Harry... ela temera por isso, mas isso não aconteceu.

Com Viktor, até que ela se empolgara no início, um jogador famoso, bonito, cobiçado pelas mulheres, mas não era isso que ela queria.. ela queria Harry. E novamente naufragou seu relacionamento.

Harry parecia tratá-la como irmã, apesar de ser recatada ela sempre tentara, maneiras discretas de chamar a atenção dele, andara de camisola transparente pela casa, tomava banho e sempre se esquecia da toalha e pedia para que ele deixasse na porta do banheiro, tomava sol na piscina da casa com um biquini mínimo, dormia em noites de calor descoberta e com a porta do quarto aberta... mas tudo parecia não surtir efeito em Harry, ela jamais notara nenhum olhar diferente, nenhuma reação ... e então ela decidira esquecer de vez e tratá-lo novamente como amigo.

Ficara somente com as fantasias que ela tinha com ele, isto a sustentava... à noite ela se imaginava nos braços dele... quando ele chegava tarde, ela ficava imaginando com quem ele poderia estar até aquela hora, ou quando não dormia em casa ela ficava pensando qual seria a sortuda que passara a noite com ele...

O que mais magoava Hermione é o carinho fraternal que ele tinha por ela... agora ela mascarava bem seus sentimentos e não deixava transparecer a carência que sentia.  
>Mas isso era coisa do passado, ela se decidira que não se casaria... eles diziam que não havia panelas sem tampas, se fosse assim, ela seria então uma frigideira...<p>

Harry por sua vez nunca perguntara sobre sua vida amorosa, sabia que ela era muito discreta. Mas sabia que ela havia desistido há muito tempo do amor. Assim como ele, pois os seus relacionamentos e sempre haviam sido relâmpagos, ele detestava compromisso. Aliás nunca levara ninguém para passar a noite com ele em casa. E não se relacionava com ninguém da mesma cidade... era uma regra dele... não queria ser caçado, não queria ser preso por uma maluca que acha que uma noite em sua cama significava compromisso ... ele tinha alergia a compromissos...

Eles tinham um trato silencioso, não discutiam a respeito de suas vidas amorosas, embora Harry fosse curioso para saber com quem Hermione estava saindo... se estava dormindo com alguém...

Ele sempre via que ela recebia ramalhetes de flores, vinhos ou cestas de café da manhã... mas ela nunca dormia fora ou falara de ninguém em especial... e ele a respeitava, assim como ela a ele.

Ela chegara em casa da empresa, era fim de Novembro e já estava começando a ficar bem frio em Londres. Chegou chateadíssima, batendo a porta e resmungando baixinho, sentou-se no sofá confortável, tirou os sapatos, colocou os pés para cima e uma das mãos massageando a têmpora, estava com dor de cabeça, se metera em uma encrenca e não sabia como sair dela.

Na Smith & Smith, a empresa em que trabalhava já há quase 3 anos, desde que saíra da faculdade, ela tinha um cargo importante e cobiçado por muitos homens e mulheres, ela era a pessoa de confiança do Sr. Smith que a recrutara pessoalmente na faculdade, com indicação da maioria dos professores, que discursavam a respeito do brilhantismo e da competência da aluna.

O pessoal do escritório vivia dando festas e convidando-a, mas ela sempre se esquivava, não queria se envolver muito. E ainda tinha que escapar do assédio do homens que queriam namorá-la. Ela encontrara a solução perfeita... inventara um namorado... fictício, bem sucedido, que viajava bastante ( que justificava a ausência dele quando havia algum compromisso), e para dar mais realismo à coisa Mione sempre mandava pra ela mesma ramalhetes de rosas, chocolates, todos com bilhetes de amor, bem melosos que ficavam expostos para todos verem o quanto o seu "namorado" era apaixonado por ela.

Ela estava tão nervosa que nem vira a movimentação que havia na cozinha, seus sentidos identificavam que havia somente um cheiro maravilhoso vindo de lá... mas suas preocupações eram maiores, a festa de confraternização de final de ano havia sido marcada como uma armadilha para ela. Ela havia dito que o namorado não passaria o Natal com ela, e sim com a família, que ele estaria com ela somente na primeira semana de Dezembro. Bingo! O pessoal ajeitou a festa de confraternização para o primeiro final de semana de Dezembro...assim eles poderiam conhecer o misterioso amor de Hermione...

Ela não tinha como escapar, o pessoal já estava desconfiando dela.. ela precisava achar uma saída... ficar doente não resolveria... ela sabia que o pessoal apareceria e cobraria a presença do namorado junto dela.

Ela nunca chamara ninguém para sua casa, e ninguém sabia que ela morava com o amigo... ela era muito fechada e não dava abertura para perguntas, mas aquela encenação dela fora longe demais...

Perdida nos seus pensamentos, ela não percebera que Harry havia entrado na sala e se sentara na mesinha da sala e ficou observando-a resmungar...

- Mione?

Ela deu um salto da poltrona e quase bateu um dos pés em Harry que a muito custo segurou o riso...

- Harry , você quer me matar de susto? disse ela com a mão no peito...

- Não meu anjo... mas pode me dizer o que te aborreceu tanto? Escutei a porta bater, mas estava preparando nosso jantar, estava te esperando na cozinha e quando vi que você não aparecia resolvi vir atrás de você...

- Há quanto tempo você está aí de tocaia heim? disse Hermione tentando saber o que ele ouvira dos seus resmungos...

- O suficiente para ouvir: E agora? como eu faço? preciso de uma desculpa... preciso de alguém ... não tenho saída... - Olha Mione, sou ótimo de charadas, mas esta daí está difícil, vai me explicar ou vou ter que arrancar esta confissão de você?

- Ah é ? E como pretende arrancar esta confissão minha hein Sr. Harry - disse ela descontraída, não conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo.. o poder daqueles olhos a deixavam ainda desarmada...

- Ah com meu super macarrão especial com queijos e ervas finas , e uma taça de vinho tinto... que preparei especialmente pra você... e de quebra comprei aquele chocolate que você adora...

- Hum me convenceu... mas nem precisa de tanto, eu tenho que te contar mesmo, preciso desabafar e quem sabe não encontro uma saída ...

Ele a puxou do sofá e a beijou na bochecha e disse:

- Vamos terminar este papo na cozinha... o macarrão está no forno e vou abrir o vinho enquanto conversamos...

Ela seguiu Harry até a cozinha e se sentou no balcão e numa atitude inédita contou tudo que se passava, desde a invenção do namorado até as rosas que ela enviava pra ela mesma pra justificar a mentira... E agora ela estava sem saída...

Harry a olhou com extremo carinho e disse:

- Hermione, pra que tudo isto querida? Você não precisa disto... É linda, uma mulher inteligente, bem sucedida... pra que inventar namorado? Aposto que tá chovendo homem no seu pé - disse ele jogando a isca enquanto abria o vinho...

- Exatamente... é isso que quero evitar, não quero homens no meu pé... não sirvo pra me relacionar com ninguém, não tenho paciência...eu simplesmente inventei isto pra ficar longe do assédio do pessoal da empresa, dos solteiros e dos casados...

- Não posso te criticar também, não tenho paciência pra estas mulheres neuróticas que você dorme uma vez com elas e elas já se acham no direito de escolher o apartamento que vocês vão morar... credo, me dá até arrepios...

Hermione tentou ignorar o comentário, mas quando Harry disse dorme, ela já se imaginou enrolada nos lençóis com ele, e deu um suspiro profundo que foi interpretado por Harry como cansaço..

Hermione estava prestes a cair no choro, todos aqueles anos de solidão e de mentiras estavam pesando nos seus ombros, e este convite para a festa de confraternização tinha sido a gota d'água...

Harry se aproximou dela com uma taça na mão, e entregou para ela, pousou sua própria taça ao lado, se encaixou entre as pernas dela, afastou uma mecha do cabelo dela e disse:

- Mione... não fica assim, você vai dar um jeito de resolver isto... você é a mulher mais inteligente que conheço... sei que vai, não fica assim, não gosto de te ver triste.

Foi o estopim para ela, ela precisava chorar, mas não queria chorar, mas não conseguiu se segurar. Abraçou Harry e começou a soluçar profundamente. Harry a aconchegou mais junto ao seu peito e deixou que ela se acalmasse.

Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e ela havia molhado a camisa do amigo.

- Me desculpe Harry, acho que toda pressão do final do ano, estas campanhas malucas de Natal... eu... eu... me desculpe.

- É tão importante assim apresentar um namorado nesta festa de final de ano?

- Ai Harry, fiz besteira e agora não tem como voltar. Se descobrirem que menti, vou perder a confiança de muitos e virar motivo de chacota para muitas pessoas... não sei o que fazer...

- Espere aí, deixa eu desligar o forno, senão a gente vai comer macarrão tostado...

Ele se encaminhou para o forno, e ela ficou observando o amigo. Céus ela ainda era louca por ele. O cheiro dele estava em seus cabelos...

Ele tirou o macarrão do forno, colocou no balcão e se voltou para ela.

- Escuta, sei que isto é importante pra você, e como você é importante pra mim... tenho uma idéia fantástica pra te tirar desta enrascada...

- É mesmo? Qual? disse Mione ansiosa.

- Vou fazer o papel de namorado devotado pra você... ninguém lá me conhece... e vamos juntos na festa... você me apresenta pra todo mundo, dizendo que eu sou o gostoso de seu namorado, e que você não gosta de me exibir muito porque é ciumenta - disse ele brincando com ela...

- Ai Harry, não sei... isso implica em um monte de coisas... e você tem sua vida, não posso envolver você nessa mentira, não seria justo...

- Ah que isto Mione, vou adorar fazer o papel de namorado de uma mulher linda como você... além do mais não tenho compromisso com ninguém... e só Deus sabe como estou precisando me divertir um pouco.

- Mas Harry... somos amigos há muito tempo, não vai ser estranho nós dois posarmos de namorados?

- Não vejo problema nenhum... porque tem receio de beijar seu amigo aqui Mione - disse Harry chegando bem perto da boca dela...

- Beijar? Como assim beijar?

- Mione, namorados se beijam sabia? Sei que faz tempo que você não namora, mas tenho certeza de que se lembra desta parte. Como você acha que deveremos agir na festa?

Um frio percorreu a espinha de Hermione, a simples possibilidade de beijar o seu amor... já a deixava tonta, e a proximidade do amigo a estava deixando-a fora do ar...

Ele deu um selinho nela, e a pegou nos braços e a tirou do balcão e disse:

- Vamos comer, que de barriga cheia a gente pensa melhor.

Ela foi arrumando a mesa e colocando os pratos e evitou olhar Harry, apesar de se conhecerem há muito tempo ele nunca se beijaram, nem com um selinho.. os lábios dela queimavam...

O que ela não sabia é que os mesmos sentimentos contraditórios passavam pela cabeça dele.. ele havia beijado sua amiga, mesmo que inocentemente, ele sabia que no fundo, era algo que ele desejava há muito tempo... ele tentava mascarar seus desejos por Hermione, se justificando que ela era sua amiga e que o que ele sentia por ela era um sentimento fraternal.. e que ela era uma mulher bonita, portanto era normal sentir desejo...

Jantaram, conversando sobre assuntos diversos. Harry contou do seu último caso que estava defendendo, e que depois disso queria tirar férias... ele precisava disto.

- A gente bem que podia tirar férias juntos né Mione. Que tal passarmos o réveillon em Paris e depois irmos para um lugar quente e cheio de drinks coloridos..

- E muita mulher com biquínis mínimos, e dispostas a cair nos seus encantos... não, nem pensar...

- Mione estou indo tirar férias com minha amiga, e não pra galinhar. Aliás to cansado de tudo isto. Prometo ser uma amigo devotado e companheiro para todos os programas que você quiser. – disse ele acariciando a mão dela.

- Todos? disse ela desconfiada..

- Todos, incluindo passeios em museus escuros e cheio de coisas antigas e sem graça... e pontos turísticos visitados por pessoas do mundo todo... desde que estejamos juntos...

- Ok, só mais uma exigência... disse ela sorrindo pela primeira vez na noite..

- Fala querida...

- Eu pago as férias... na última vez que fizemos um cruzeiro... você pagou tudo, nem me deixou pegar a bolsa... disse ela olhando- o de uma maneira que só ela sabia fazer...

- Ok, combinado... eu deixo você pagar... mas as despesas de restaurantes, compras, etc... são todas minhas combinado?

- Feito... vou avisar no escritório e no dia 26 de Dezembro a gente viaja o que você acha?

- Acho ótimo, vou pedir para a minha secretária pegar alguns prospectos para nós para podermos escolher os hotéis e os lugares que vamos visitar...

- Nem pensar Sr. Harry, pode deixar que eu vejo tudo... deixe por minha conta, pois assim já faço as reservas e já deixo tudo pronto e pago.

Harry sorriu , aquela mulher realmente o conhecia... era exatamente isto que ele estava pensando, em escolher, reservar e já deixar paga as férias, afinal de contas ele adorava mimar a amiga...

Harry estava se levantando e tirando a mesa e se virou para ela e disse:

- Adoro mulheres mandonas... não vai me deixar pagar nada mesmo né?

Ela havia se levantado e se encaminhava também para a pia, deu um sorriso e disse:

- Não - desta vez o senhor não me engana. Da última vez que sua secretária fez pegou prospectos e coisa e tal, você simplesmente pagou tudo antes de eu saber para onde estávamos indo. Portanto nada disso.

Ele sorriu e a abraçou, beijando os seus cabelos e disse:

-Agora vamos sentar naquele sofá fofo, nos empanturrar de chocolate e conversarmos sobre nossa estratégia para a festa.

Ele a enlaçou pela cintura e foram juntos para a sala. Mione se sentou numa ponta do sofá e esticou as pernas e Harry se sentou na ponta oposta, colocou a caixa de chocolates no colo dela, pegou um colocou na boca depois e pegou os pés da morena e começou a massageá-los... eles tinham este hábito, viviam se acariciando, mas nunca haviam tomado maiores intimidades um com o outro...

- Harry.. olha eu te agradeço você querer fazer isto por mim, mas sinceramente não sei se vai dar certo... como te falei a gente é amigo há muito tempo o pessoal vai notar que você não é meu namorado..

Harry imediatamente parou de massagear os pés da amiga e num movimento rápido puxou-a para si, sentando-a parcialmente em seu colo. Hermione soltou um gritinho.

- Harry, tá maluco? disse a morena incomodada com a proximidade...

- Não, só estou treinando, pra quando for representar o papel de seu namorado...

- Harry, me solta.. é sério... você quer mesmo fazer isso?

Harry olhou-a bem nos olhos, afastou os cabelos dela... a respiração dele se acelerou.. ele se perdeu nos olhos dela.. ela estava estática, não conseguia se mover, tinha consciência de cada músculo de Harry, da respiração dele, da pressão das mãos dele na sua cintura... aquilo foi um momento único, deve ter durado segundos, mas para os dois foi como se um mundo novo fosse descoberto.

Ela com custo deslocou-se para o lado, e ficaram em silêncio. Ele quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

- Eu quero fazer isso sim... por você e por mim... a gente precisa se divertir, vamos Mione.. por favor !

- Está bem... mas isto implica , como você mesmo disse, em beijos e abraços... o kit completo Harry - a gente é amigo já faz muito tempo, você não vai achar estranho ?

- Não - disse Harry com simplicidade e tentando controlar sua respiração e sua ansiedade.

- Tem certeza? disse Hermione, É claro que a gente não precisa ficar se agarrando, mas .. ai Harry não sei... disse ela colocando ambas mãos nos cabelos...

- Mione, é tão difícil assim se imaginar me beijando? disse ele olhando-a profundamente... receoso pela resposta dela.

Ela se virou lentamente pra ele, abraçou os joelhos, sorriu e disse:

- Sinceramente Harry? Não... nem um pouco difícil... e pra você?

Harry a analisava profundamente... a conhecia tão bem, mas naquele momento ele se viu descobrindo uma nova pessoa... aberta a novas experiências, carente.. e ainda por cima fazendo uma confissão destas...  
>Num segundo tudo passou pela sua cabeça... ele também estava na mesma situação que ela, e não era tão imune ao charme da amiga quanto ele gostaria de ser...<br>Ele não sabia dizer se tinha sido o vinho, ou as confissões de Hermione, ou mesmo a vontade secreta que ele alimentava há anos de beijá-la que o fez chegar mais perto dela e dizer:

- Não querida, nenhum pouco .. e dizendo isto ele a puxou para si

Hermione tremia, sabia o que estava por vir...Harry se aproximava cada vez mais e ele podia sentir a pele dele no seu rosto, ele beijara primeiro sua testa e foi distribuindo beijos por todo seu rosto. Hermione fechou os olhos...não acreditava no que estava acontecendo... ele desceu a sua boca até a dela, ela pôde sentir o roçar dos pêlos de sua barba em sua pele e aqui provocou um arrepio involuntário, Hermione não soube precisar se foi por causa do toque áspero do rosto dele ou por causa de todo desejo reprimido que ela tinha...

Os lábios dela se abriram involuntariamente para receber os dele, foi um beijo suave, onde ambos sondavam o terreno em que estavam. Harry adorou o contato, e foi aos poucos impondo sua vontade ao beijo, as línguas agora se tocavam em uma dança sensual e envolvente. Ela se agarrava aos cabelos dele e ele a pressionava com uma mão em suas costas... gemidos abafados eram ouvidos pelos dois, nenhum dos dois queria ser aquele a quebrar o beijo , ou melhor não queriam deixar de se beijar.. parecia que aquilo já estava escrito, que só estava faltando acontecer...

Ele a abraçou mais forte e escorregou a sua mão para a cintura dela, onde com o polegar acariciava o abdome dela, quando , sem se controlar, tento ousar, ele insinuou a mão para cima ela quebrou o beijo e extremamente encabulada se afastou depressa...

Ambos não sabiam o que dizer.

O que dizer quando anos de desejo reprimido são libertados desta maneira?  
>Quais palavras usar quando isto acontece?<br>Nenhum dos dois sabia ...

Harry quebrou o silêncio momentâneo e disse:

- Meu anjo... não me admira que você tenha muitos pretendentes.. com um beijo destes...

Hermione ficou escarlate de tão envergonhada.

Ele a abraçou e disse:- Me desculpe se te assustei, acho que me empolguei, mas foi bom isto ter acontecido, porque se você se esquiva assim, quando eu te toco, na frente dos outros, eles vão perceber imediatamente que não somos namorados... ou então que você é muito recatada.. disse ele sorrindo.

- Eu sei... me desculpe... eu... eu...

- Você o que Mione ? disse ele encarando-a.

Hermione tomando toda coragem que sentia, e sabendo que aquela seria uma oportunidade única disse:

- Eu topo você me ajudar sim... eu acho que pode dar certo.

Ele beijou a testa dela e disse:

- É ? Estou aprovado? Só isso que tem a me dizer?

- O que quer que eu diga Harry?

- Hummm. talvez que meu beijo tem gosto de chocolate? Ah vai Mione eu tinha acabado de comer um bombom...

Ela sorriu e viu que ele estava tentando descontrair o momento... o abraçou e disse:

- Obrigada...

Ele a abraçou por uns segundos a mais que o necessário e disse:

- Agora já pra cama, descansar e amanhã dê a resposta a seus amigos que seu namorado estará presente sim na festa...

Ela subiu para o quarto acompanhada do amigo, subiram abraçados, na porta do quarto de Hermione, ele a parou e disse:

- Durma bem minha linda, e não esquente esta linda cabecinha... e avise aos seus amigos que seu namorado vai passar uma temporada em sua casa.. o que não é mentira né? Disse ele piscando pra ela.

- Obrigada Harry, você está me livrando de uma bela enrascada.

- O prazer é meu querida – e dizendo isto deu mais um selinho demorado na morena.

Ela entrou rapidamente para o quarto fechou a porta pois ela era extremamente transparente no que diz respeito a sentimentos e aquela noite na cabeça dela tinha sido no mínimo incomum...

Ela foi para o banho na esperança de lavar todas as emoções do dia, mas ela não conseguia e não queria esquecer o gosto daquele beijo...

Harry também fora pra seu quarto confuso... beijara Hermione, e não tinha sido um beijo inocente e sim um beijo esperado por muito tempo. Ele se propôs a posar de namorado dela pois não queria que ela procurasse ninguém ou que recorresse a algum dos seus antigos namorados... não.. ele saberia fazer isto direito e fazendo isto, ele tiraria toda cisma que brotara nele durante todos estes anos que seu desejo por Hermione era apenas uma coisa mal resolvida...

X/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x 


	2. Chapter 2

ESTA FIC VAI TER ALGUMAS CENAS NC-17 - ESTA É A FINALIDADE DELA.. VAI SER MAIS CURTA QUE AS OUTRAS, MAS DUAS VEZES MAIS PICANTE... 

Descobertas

Ambos não conseguiram conciliar o sono, Harry teve sonhos estranhos com Hermione quando conseguiu dormir... Acordou suado e precisou de um banho gelado para se acalmar.

O moreno estava debaixo do chuveiro, tentando fazer com que água levasse pra longe aqueles sentimentos nada fraternais que estavam percorrendo seu sangue e o fazendo ficar naquele estado.

Seu corpo perfeito acolhia a água fria com o intuito de desvanecer todos dos sentimentos aprisionados durante anos. Por fim ele se cansou de ficar debaixo do chuveiro e saiu para se enxugar.

Colocou uma cueca de seda e se deitou ainda molhado na cama e ficou analisando os acontecimentos do dia.

Ele beijara sua amiga, amiga de tantos anos, e fora como se libertasse os sentimentos presos durante anos. Ele sempre achara que o beijo entre eles aconteceria, mas que seria algo morno e amigável...e não aquela explosão de desejo que ele experimentara... com um suspiro se levantou e decidiu ir até a cozinha.

Passou pelo quarto de Hermione e ao contrário de sempre, a porta estava fechada, ele parou encostou o ouvido na porta e não ouviu nenhum barulho, colocou a mão na maçaneta e a girou...

A porta abriu sem fazer barulho, estava uma noite fria e ele deixou a visão se acostumar com o quarto escuro .

Hermione estava deitada, com uma camisola curta preta de seda, totalmente descoberta.

Ele ficou observando a amiga com pensamentos nada inocentes. As pernas delas eram belíssimas, como ele pudera ignorar este mulherão por tanto tempo? Os cabelos estavam jogados pelo travesseiro, como uma cascata de cachos bem arrumados, ele chegou mais perto e ficou admirando o sono dela.

Adoraria poder deitar ali com ela, acariciar seu rosto, seu olhar foi descendo, ele viu o contorno perfeito dos seios dela se delineando pelo tecido fino, e automaticamente sua ereção se renovou. Ele suspirou... não era possível... ele estava ali tendo pensamentos libidinosos com sua melhor amiga.. o que ele era? Um tarado? Ele ficou mais confuso.

Hermione se mexeu, ele chegou mais perto e viu que o quarto estava frio, e ela descoberta, ele pegou o controle do ar, e ligou o aquecedor, pegou o lençol e cobriu a amiga... desta vez ele deixou as costas da mão percorrer toda extensão das pernas e do torso da amiga. Ela se mexeu de novo e ele suspirou.. ela não podia acordar... onde ele estava com a cabeça de fazer isso?

Não deu tempo. Hermione já estava olhando-o, tentando visualizar melhor o rosto dele...

Ele imediatamente se sentou na beirada da cama. Se ficasse em pé seria evidente o quanto ele estava empolgado com esta pequena visita...

- Harry? O que você está fazendo aqui? disse ela sonolenta. Tinha pegado no sono há poucos minutos ...

- Fui na cozinha beber água, mentiu ele, e resolvi entrar pra ver se você estava dormindo, daí percebi dona Hermione que o aquecedor não estava ligado e que a Srta. estava aí toda descoberta... por isso fica gripada sempre.. disse ele tentando desviar o assunto.

- Tem razão... eu não conseguia dormir.. tava com calor, daí não liguei o aquecedor.. e o senhor o que faz acordado a esta hora?

- Eu estava estudando um processo de um cliente e perdi o sono - mentiu ele. Agora durma bem minha linda... nos vemos amanhã...

Ele se inclinou para ela e a beijou suavemente nos lábios, ela estremeceu e disse:

- Durma bem também...

Ele saiu rápido, mas Hermione não sabia dizer o que Harry estava realmente fazendo ali... todas as vezes que tentara atraí-lo para o seu quarto não dera certo, desta vez que ela decidira fechar a porta, acordara com ele na ponta de sua cama, e se ela não estava enganado ele estava pra lá de excitado... se bem, pensou Hermione, homens são assim mesmo... sempre acordam assim...

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito aquela noite.

Harry saiu bem cedo, antes de Hermione acordar, deixara o café pronto, mas nenhum bilhete.

Ela acordara mais animada que nos outros dias e resolveu caprichar no visual. Harry que era preguiçoso por natureza com certeza estava dormindo e ela o surpreenderia na cozinha.

Tomou um banho demorado, arrumou os cabelos, colocou um vestido preto de linho, justo, tomara que caia, meias finas, sapatos de salto alto, e colocaria um casaco mais pesado. O tempo em Londres era imprevisível.

Desceu toda feliz, olhou para a porta do quarto do amigo e estava fechada. Ela não iria se aventurar por ali, desceu.. e esperou na cozinha, viu que o café estava pronto e viu que ele não descia, resolveu subir...

Subiu e ficou chateada, o quarto estava arrumadíssimo, pois Harry era assim detestava roupas jogadas e camas desarrumadas... e não havia nenhum bilhete para ela...

Ele não era assim.. algo mudou pensou ela e o coração deu um salto... será que ele havia se arrependido... ela pensou em ligar no celular dele para poder perguntar se poderia manter a mentira do namorado ... mas desistiu...

Resolveu então que esperaria mais um dia para anunciar se levaria ou não o namorado na festa e chateada e sem comer nada foi trabalhar.

Ela ficou pensando na noite anterior...no beijo, na visita no quarto... não Harry mudara sim.. mas não a ponto de rejeitá-la, pelo contrário ele cuidara dela.  
>O coração dela se aliviou... e ela se sentiu mais feliz...<p>

Harry por sua vez foi andar para espairecer um pouco, colocou um terno qualquer e foi direto para a garagem, pegou seu carro e foi andar a esmo na cidade. Parou em um café, precisava de algo quente, sentou-se pediu panquecas e uma caneca grande de café.

Quando olhou para o outro lado da rua, viu que uma floricultura estava acabando de abrir.. naquele frio cortante as flores estavam expostas na vitrine da loja, ele viu que havia uma cesta de flores e achou mais que apropriado enviar para Hermione.. afinal tinha que fazer o papel de namorado devotado - isso ele dizia pra si mesmo...

Pagou o café e dirigiu-se para a floricultura. Escolheu uma cesta linda e a recheou com chocolates, sabia que esta era a fraqueza da amiga.. na hora de escrever o cartão ele parou... nunca for romântico... sabia ser romântico quando queria conquistar alguém... mas ali a coisa era diferente, então as cenas da noite anterior passaram por sua cabeça e ele simplesmente escreveu o que veio na sua cabeça e no seu coração. Mandou enviar bem cedo, queria que as flores chegassem antes dela no trabalho...

Ele foi trabalhar.. mas sabia que não conseguiria se concentrar direito.. mas faria o possível.

Hermione chegou diferente no escritório, se arrumara mais, se produzira, estava estranhamente feliz.. foi recebida por sua secretária que trazia uma enorme cesta de flores e chocolates nas mãos dizendo:

- Srta. Granger, esta cesta chegou aqui hoje bem cedo.

Hermione estranhou, mas não demonstrou nenhuma outra reação... ela sempre encomendava os ramalhetes de flores e as cestas que mandava pra si mesma de outra floricultura...com este pensamento ela se encaminhou para sua sala com a cesta nas mãos, seguida pela sua secretária...

Havia um bilhete e a letra era conhecida... seu coração disparou, com as mãos trêmulas ela abriu o cartão que dizia:

""'Querida, amei cada momento da noite de ontem.  
>Ainda sinto o gosto de seu beijo.<br>Com amor  
>Harry"""""""<p>

Ela pensou, nossa o Harry realmente é bom nisto, parece que entrou no clima de namorados..

A secretária a observava atentamente, e teve que chamá-la três vezes para que Hermione a ouvisse.

- Srta. Hermione, quer que eu coloque as flores em algum lugar especial?

- Sim Julie, por favor as coloque em um vaso e coloque por favor na mesa de centro da minha sala, e separe uma das rosas e coloque em um solitário e coloque na minha mesa por favor. Os chocolates eu os guardarei.. assim como o bilhete, obrigada!

- Desculpe a indiscrição Srta., mas são do seu namorado? Como é mesmo o nome dele?

- São sim Rose, são de Harry. Ele está na cidade, chegou ontem de surpresa... ( e que surpresa pensou Hermione)

- A Srta. vai levá-lo na festa de confraternização da empresa?

- Vou sim Rose, porque? perguntou Hermione ressabiada, sabia que Rose era fiel e detestava fofocas, aliás era uma das únicas com este perfil na empresa, por isso a escolhera como secretária.

- Porque.. bom Srta. vou falar a verdade, eu estava no café ontem quando vi a Srta. Collen e a Sra Mary conversando, elas diziam que desta vez a Srta. não tinha escapatória... elas queriam ver quem era e como era o namorado da Srta... se é que a Srta. tinha algum... me desculpe eu tinha que falar isso pra Sra...

Hermione não se assustou muito, já esperava por isso. E respondeu...

- Obrigada Rose.. você é realmente minha amiga... pode deixar, vou fazer este pessoal ficar de queixo caído com meu namorado. Não que eu tenha que provar nada pra ninguém... mas elas vão ter uma bela surpresa no sábado...

Ela pensou em ligar para o celular de Harry para agradecer as flores, pegou seu celular e quando ia discar o número Collen chegou com Mary, e ambas viram quando Rose depositou as rosas na mesa de centro da mesa de Hermione.

Ela ignorou as duas e ligou para Harry.

Ele estranhamente deixara o celular, na sua frente na sua mesa.. estava esperando pela ligação da amiga...

Quando o celular tocou ele atendeu imediatamente..

- Harry? Querido? disse ela toda doce..

- Oi linda.. dormiu bem?

- Dormi querido, só fiquei chateada porque você não me acordou hoje de manhã...

- Nada disso, você me disse que estava com dificuldade para dormir... e não quis atrapalhar seu sono...

- Obrigada pelas flores, pelos chocolates, pelo bilhete... por tudo...

- Que bom que gostou, fazia tempo que queria mimar você e não sabia como...

- Amor vou ter que desligar.. tenho uma reunião agora... só liguei para te desejar um bom dia, e .. nos vemos à noite... hoje eu faço o jantar.. prometo...

- Ok linda... vou tentar chegar mais cedo... e Hermione... já avisou todo mundo que vai levar o seu namorado na festa?

- Ainda não, mas vou fazê-lo daqui há pouco.. e Harry?

- Sim?

- Obrigada por estar na minha vida sempre...e adorei o bilhete..

- Também amo você linda! Um beijo grande.. como o de ontem ...

- Também te amo! Beijo !Tchau!

Hermione tremia da cabeça aos pés... ele havia sido pra lá de sedutor com ela... mas eles estavam sós, pelo menos ele acreditava nisso... não tinha porque fingir... céus ... o que estava acontecendo?

As duas colegas de trabalho estavam plantadas ouvindo esta conversa e ficaram olhando uma para a outra desconfiada.

Hermione sem perceber havia mudado totalmente o tom de voz quando falara com Harry, mas isto não convencera as duas cobras...

Foram para a reunião, estranharam a felicidade de Hermione mas não comentaram nada.  
>Ao final da reunião, Collen perguntou:<p>

- Herms, então vai nos apresentar o namorado misterioso ou não , na nossa festa de final de ano... pois mudamos a data somente para encaixar a chegada do seu namorado visto que ele viaja muito - disse a outra venenosa..

- Ah claro que vou, e nem precisaria ter mudado a data pois ele chegou ontem de surpresa e vai passar um tempo comigo em casa...

Coleen e Mary se entreolharam e Mary disse:

- Que bom, ficamos felizes por isso, assim você não fica deslocada na festa de final de ano. Sei que vai haver uma premiação para os melhores funcionários do ano. Seria péssimo se você ganhasse e não tivesse com quem comemorar..

- Ah comemorar é minha especialidade e a de Harry... fique tranquila Mary.. de curiosidade vocês não vão morrer. Agora se me dão licença tenho mais coisas pra fazer.

O Senhor Smith sorriu... ninguém mexia com Hermione impunemente, mas ela sabia ser fina e mordaz ao mesmo tempo, ele adorava isso nela...

Hermione não tivera tempo de almoçar, queria adiantar tudo para não ter que ficar mais tarde e fazer serão. Queria fazer o jantar de Harry.. era o mínimo que podia fazer...

Rose havia comprado um sanduíche pra ela e um suco, ela se dirigiu para a cozinha e se sentou em um canto para comer, nisso entraram Coleen e Mary, junto com mais duas pessoas do departamento de design, Jack e Peter. Eles não a vira, pois ela estava sentada no fundo e eles se dirigiram direto para a máquina de café... e conversavam animadamente

- Duvido que Hermione leve alguém na festa... aposto que vai inventar algo...  
>disse Mary.<p>

- Também concordo com você, acho que estas flores, e bombons já estão ficando batidos... não sei não ela esconde algo... pra ser sincera acho que não tem ninguém ou é muito feio e ignorante pra não querer expor ele. disse Coleen.

- Gente quero morrer amigo de vocês duas.. deixem a garota em paz disse Peter... Hermione é bonita e inteligente.. claro que ela tem alguém, só que é discreta.

- Não sei não - opinou Jack, acho estranho também, ela é linda cara... e a gente nunca vê ela em lugar nenhum, trabalha até tarde.. não aceita convites.. acho que as meninas tem razão, se ela não levar ninguém na festa é porque aí tem coisa...

- Acho que ela é mal amada... por isso se dá tão bem nos negócios .. fantasia as coisas e se dedica ao trabalho... é mulher sem homem... pode escrever o que eu digo...

Hermione não conseguia nem comer... aquelas palavras estavam girando na cabeça dela... somente Peter a viu, pelo reflexo do armário... todos saíram menos ele.

Ele se voltou pra ela e disse:

- Herms... desculpe por você ter ouvido tudo isto...

Ela estava chorando... aquilo a tinha tirado do sério...

- Não se preocupe Peter... disse ela enxugando as lágrimas.. eu já me acostumei...

- Hei não tem que se acostumar com coisas deste tipo, é muito veneno Hermione.

- Obrigada... escuta.. diz ao senhor Smith que fui embora mais cedo... diga a ele que os prospectos da campanha estão prontos e que Rose irá entregá-los pra ele, e estarei de volta amanhã cedo para conversarmos.

- Ok, escute Hermione, não fique triste viu, eu acredito em você...

Hermione o olhou com os olhos vermelhos e disse:

- Eu sei e obrigada por não fazer parte deste grupinho viu? Tchau...

Hermione, estava sem rumo.. pegou a bolsa, o cartão que Harry havia mandado com as flores e avisou Rose que estava indo embora, que iria desligar o celular e estaria em casa.. que ligasse só se fosse muito urgente ou se o Sr. Smith precisasse dela...

Ela saiu no ar frio da tarde, e tentava não pensar nas palavras das colegas de trabalho... mas a frase:

""""Isso é mulher sem homem, pode escrever o que digo...""" ficava martelando na cabeça dela.. ela realmente era uma mulher sem homem.. mas não era amarga e nem se anulava por isso...

Ela enxugou os olhos e entrou numa delicatessen, esqueceria as ofensas cozinhando.. como sempre.. faria para Harry o filé ao molho de cogumelos que ele tanto adorava e faria também a mousse de maracujá que ele amava.. é se divertiriam os dois...

Ela comprou tudo que precisava, e passando por uma loja de lingeries viu uma camisola linda no manequim... ela tinha uma mania secreta ... adorava camisolas... longas, curtas, transparentes...

Precisava dar um up no astral, comprou a camisola branca, toda rebordada em cores fortes no bojo do sutiã, uma calcinha linda.. e de quebra um roupão que combinava perfeitamente...

Seguiu quase feliz para casa. Chegou em casa, Harry não havia chegado ainda. Deixou a sacola com sua nova aquisição no sofá e correu para a cozinha para colocar as coisas que tinha comprado para o jantar e colocar o vinho para gelar. Apesar de saber que vinho tinto não se gela, ela e Harry gostavam de vinho gelado.. era uma mania dos dois...

Ela subiu, tomou um banho rápido, colocou uma calça preta justa e uma blusa de gola alta também preta, prendeu os cabelos e colocou um sapato confortável... estava simples e bonita...

Foi para a cozinha e ligou para Harry...

- Oi linda..

- Você pode falar?

- Com você.. sempre...

- Vai demorar muito? Eu estou na cozinha e preciso colocar o filé no forno, mas tenho que te esperar... preciso saber pra que você encontre tudo quentinho...

- Hum... dentro de 15 minutos estarei aí... já estou na garagem do escritório... quer que eu leve algo?

- Não.. só seu estômago - disse ela rindo...

- Então até daqui a pouco linda...

- Até...

Mione colocou o filé no forno e subiu para retocar sua maquiagem.. ele chegaria dentro de poucos minutos... estava bonita.. se perfumara..

- Céus - disse ela alto! O que estou fazendo? Prometi a mim mesma que não faria mais nada para conquistá-lo, e agora estou aqui toda derretida...  
>Ah quer saber dane-se... vou deixar acontecer... chega de neuras...<p>

Desceu as escadas e encontrou Harry na porta, fechando-a com sua chave.  
>Ele estava lindo, com um terno claro... e a gravata já estava afrouxada... ele detestava gravatas... ele ouviu barulho na escada e olho para cima...<p>

Ela estava linda... com os cabelos displicentemente presos, com alguns fios caindo no rosto, emoldurando aquele rosto perfeito que ele amava.. um corpo esguio e marcado pela roupa justa...ele ficou sem ar...

Ela acabou de descer as escadas e deu um beijo na bochecha do amigo.. e disse:

- Pontual, como sempre!

- Sou britânico querida... isto é da minha natureza!

Ele jogou o paletó no sofá, afrouxou mais a gravata e se aproximou dela. Ela estava com sapatos baixos e ficava bem mais baixa que ele, ele a segurou pela cintura e olho bem nos olhos dela e disse:

- Você chorou hoje, porque?

- Eu não chorei- disse ela tentando se soltar do abraço, não sei da onde você tirou esta idéia..

- Você chorou e não foi pouco.. vai linda me conta o que aconteceu...

- Eu não chorei.. ela cruzou os braços e ele ainda a segurava pela cintura...

As lembranças do dia voltaram à mente dela , a frase:

""""Isso é mulher sem homem, pode escrever o que digo...""" voltaram com tudo e ela segurou firme.

- Te conheço, seus olhos estão mais claros, e com raias de sangue.. você só fica assim quando chora.. lembra na época de faculdade.. era eu que ficava com você quando estava triste... era eu que a via chorar e que enxugava suas lágrimas, portanto não me subestime e me conte o que aconteceu...

- Pode ser depois do jantar? Senão perco o apetite - disse ela com simplicidade...

- Pode.. mas vou cobrar... agora cadê meu beijo?

- Já te dei teu beijo...

- Este tipo de beijo não... eu estou falando, estou falando deste tipo de beijo, e sem dar tempo a ela a beijou.. na esperança de que o beijo fosse morno e fraternal... mas fora a mesma explosão do dia anterior... céus.. ela tinha o poder de inflamar todo seu corpo...

- Ela que estava agora aberta a aceitar o que viesse, se entregou com vontade ao beijo.. um calor subiu pelo seu corpo e se concentrou no seu ventre. Harry pressionava seu corpo contra o dela e ela sentia que ele estava totalmente entregue... aquilo não era um ensaio... aquilo era real...

Ele foi acalmando o beijo, e passou a distribuir beijos no seu pescoço.. ela abaixou a cabeça e encostou no peito dele, estava totalmente sem ar.. ele mordiscou de leve a nuca dela.. aquilo foi demais para Hermione que soltou um gemido particularmente alto.. ele adorou aquilo, não era só ele que tinha perdido o controle, ela também havia perdido...

O peito dele arfava visivelmente e era óbvio que ele estava excitado, ao contrário da noite anterior.. ela não se afastou, ficou ali experimentando esta sensação nova pra ela. Não que ela não tivesse tido suas intimidades com Rony ou Viktor, mas nada parecido com aquilo, e nada com aquela intensidade..

Ele se afastou, pegou na mão dela e a guiou para a cozinha e disse:

- Querida.. o que temos pra jantar?

- Aquele filé que você adora, com molho de cogumelos, deve ficar pronto em 15 minutos...

- Hummm disse ele puxando-a pra si de novo, ela estremeceu..- Então tenho tempo para uma ducha rápida e voltar...

- Tem sim.. não demora por favor Harry...

- Não vou demorar linda... também não consigo ficar longe de você muito tempo...

Ela riu e disse:

- Falso... você está é com fome...

- Estou sim querida... mas tenho outro tipo de fome...

- Como assim? disse ela se afastando...

- Depois te explico melhor, me espere, já volto.. - disse ele.

Ele se afastou e a deixou na cozinha sem ação. Ela não era idiota, mas ele havia insinuado algo... ou melhor aquele beijo deixara claro que a linha de amizade entre eles havia sido rompida...

Ela arrumou a mesa, tirou o vinho da geladeira e deixou-o para ser aberto por ele. Tirou o filé bem na hora que ele descia as escadas... ela quase derrubou a travessa..

Ele estava com uma calça de pijama de um tecido fino, azul marinho, e com a blusa do pijama com os primeiros botões abertos revelando o peitoral definido... ah ele fizera de propósito, só podia.. ele não andava assim em casa... ela engoliu seco... o perfume dele estava chegando nas narinas dela... aquilo era torturante...

Ele a ajudou colocar a travessa na mesa, e pegou o vinho para abrir e disse:

- Viu como fui rápido...

- Pensei que você ia demorar.. vamos combinar que você toma banho de noiva...

- Ai que coisa feia, ofendendo seu namorado... você acha que eu ia ficar aqui todo suado enquanto você estava aí, na cozinha, mas toda produzida e linda?

- Não to produzida Harry, só confortável... disse ela.

- Eu também... agora estou à vontade... serviu as duas taças de vinho e entregou uma pra ela.

Ela ia bebericar o vinho, precisava mais que nunca de algo alcoólico... e ele a brecou e disse...

- Primeiro o brinde... ao nosso namoro!

- Harry você quer mesmo continuar com isso.. olha se não quiser... não precisa..

- Agora mais que nunca... e deixa de falar isso senão vou achar que você está achando que eu não sirvo para ser apresentado como namorado...

- Se serve Harry, você é perfeito... mas não quero..

Ele a interrompeu e disse:

- Shhhh! Chega de argumentos, já avisou que vai acompanhada na festa?

- Já...

- E vai me contar o que aconteceu?

- Prometi que contaria depois do jantar... por favor..

- Certo, então vamos comer... to varado de fome...

- Ela riu, sabia que Harry adorava o prazer da boa mesa.

Comeram e conversaram sobre banalidades, Harry disse que saiu cedo e que encontrou uma cafeteria ótima, se ela não gostaria de tomar café com ele no dia seguinte.

Ela adorou a idéia...

Tiraram a mesa juntos, e colocaram na máquina de lavar louças. Hermione serviu o mousse para Harry ele se derreteu:

- Hermione já te falei que te amo hoje? Se não te falei me puxe à orelha. Hoje eu estava almoçando e fiquei pensando que fazia tempo que não comia esta sobremesa.. você leu meus pensamentos...

- Sei do que você gosta, e você já falou que me ama hoje.. portanto saboreie a sobremesa...

Sentaram-se no sofá, Hermione cruzou as pernas e estava admirando Harry comer a sobremesa.. ele adorava aquilo.

Ele sentou-se perto dela, e se serviu de mais sobremesa... e ficou observando ela..., pousou a taça de sobremesa de lado e se aconchegou mais perto dela.

Ele passou a mão nos cabelos dela e ela fechou os olhos. Ele disse:

- O que está acontecendo conosco hein minha linda? falou com a voz rouca chegando mais perto dela...

- Não sei Harry, sinceramente não sei... ela suspendeu a respiração..

Ele puxou-a mais para si e conseguia sentir o coração dela bater descompassado, aquilo o deixou mais confuso, será que Hermione também o desejava, tanto quanto ele a ela?

- Seu cheiro, Hermione, nem que eu viva mil anos eu vou esquecer dele.

- Meu perfume você quer dizer... ela falou fraca..

- Não minha querida, seu cheiro.. sinto seu cheiro, esse aroma doce que desprende de sua pele... é disso que estou falando...

- Harry , escute uma coisa... temos que combinar uma coisa, a festa é daqui a três dias e falei para o pessoal que você ia ficar o mês todo hospedado na minha casa..

Ele se afastou um pouco e disse:

- Novidade, estou hospedado contigo faz anos – disse ele sorrindo...

Céus, ela se perdia naquele sorriso lindo...

- Eu sei e adorei cada minuto que passamos juntos...

- Mione, vai me contar o que aconteceu hoje? O jantar já acabou e eu ainda estou curioso...

Hermione contou tudo o que havia acontecido, desde a chegada das flores até a conversa que ela ouvira na cozinha. Ela tentou segurar o choro mas não conseguiu.

Aquelas palavras: """"Isso é mulher sem homem, pode escrever o que digo...""" não saiam da cabeça dela e ela as repetiu para Harry e ele explodiu.

- Quem elas pensam que são para agredirem uma pessoa desta maneira? Você não fez nada, não se levantou, não rebateu este veneno todo? Não acredito! Ele estava de pé e passava a mão nos cabelos e indignado disse:

- Não me fala que você acreditou neste monte de baboseiras Mione.. foi por isso que chorou?

- Harry não deixei de dar razão a elas, realmente não tenho ninguém, nenhum amor, todos os meus relacionamentos não viram nada.. e eu acho que em parte elas tem razão.. foi por isso que chorei.. porque há um fundo de verdade nisso tudo...

Ele a olhou indignado, ainda estava inflamado com estas pessoas que a fizeram chorar, ele se sentou no sofá pegou na mão dela e disse:

- Escuta Mione, onde está aquela menina linda e inteligente que conheci minha vida toda, hein? Cadê aquela mulher decidida que não se deixava abalar por qualquer coisa ... cadê?

- Ficou enterrada há muito tempo, atrás de uma mentira inventada pra se safar de algumas cantadas baratas.. e fugir de mim mesma...

- Mione você só não tem um namorado por que não quer, é linda, sensual, inteligente, tem tudo que um homem admira...

Ela olhou pra ele, e seus olhos diziam, ou melhor gritavam dizendo que não tinha ninguém porque seu coração já estava ocupado...

Ele pareceu perceber, e chegou mais perto dela e disse:

- Me promete que não vai deixar isto te abalar por favor...encostou o rosto no dela e falou ao ouvido dela: Você é a mulher que todo homem sonha...

Ela o encarou e disse:

- Você fala isso pra me agradar e também porque é meu amigo ...não é assim Harry.

- Hermione você está precisando de alguém para te guiar nesta jornada pra voltar a se descobrir meu anjo, e esta pessoa sou eu...

Ela sorriu e ele tornou:

- Falo sério, será que só eu vejo que mulher linda e sexy que você é... ele encostou o rosto nela e ela sentiu a barba dele que estava por fazer, roçar seu rosto e se arrepiou ele foi aos poucos chegando mais perto e distribuindo beijos pela face molhada dela e dizendo:

- Você é fantástica... esta brincadeira de namorado está mexendo mais do que ele gostaria de admitir..., procurou o caminho da boca dela e não encontrou resistência, beijaram–se novamente com vontade, agora ele a conduziu para o sofá.. ela sentiu as costas serem tocadas pelo sofá e logo o corpo de Harry estava parcialmente sobre o dela, e ela não se importou, ela se colou mais a ele, ela precisava daquilo... ela precisava dele..

Ele começou a passear com a língua pelo pescoço dela, e se ajeitou ainda em cima dela, ofegante, ele procurou a barra da blusa dela e enveredou a mão por baixo da blusa, à procura da pele dela, ela novamente não ofereceu resistência, ele se sentia tentado a arrancar a roupa dela ali mesmo e fazer amor com ela.. ele estava totalmente entregue.

Hermione percebeu a ereção dele e se contraiu involuntariamente, ele se afastou um pouco e disse no ouvido dela:

- Veja só o que você faz comigo querida.. e ficou olhando a reação dela.

Ela ficou desconcertada e tentou sair daquela posição, mas ele foi firme...

- Mione não é vergonha nenhuma deixar um homem excitado, e pelo que percebi você faz isto muito bem...

- Mas tem muita diferença em deixar um.. um.. amigo assim...

- Amigo Mione ? Acho que deixamos um pouco aquela amizade fraternal há muito tempo... disse ele com a voz rouca se apossando novamente da boca dela, ela gemeu baixinho e ele perdeu o controle de suas ações novamente... ele se deitou de novo sobre ela, que agora se ajeitava para melhor sentir o moreno, ele puxou a blusa dela para cima e a tirou...

Ele a olhava, o peito dela arfava visivelmente, além da excitação ele percebia nervosismo, beijou-a vagarosamente e aos poucos foi tocando o abdome dela, uma das mãos se pousou no seio dela e este gesto dele desencadeou uma onda de prazer em Hermione que ele ficou encantado ao observar as reações do corpo dela ao mero toque dele.. ele a olhou novamente e ela assentiu com a cabeça.. ela tirou o sutiã dela, devagar, como se abrisse um presente...

Ele ficou encantado.. não sabia que uma mulher podia ser tão suave e tão sensual ao mesmo tempo.. ele tocou um dos bicos dela que estava túrgido, ela gemeu alto, e este foi o sinal para que ele se apossasse com a língua de um dos seios dela,, aquilo foi torturante, ela começou a desabotoar a camisa dele, precisava tocá-lo...  
>Ele a ajudou-a a tirar a camisa dele, ela agora passeava com as mãos pelo torso do moreno, estavam totalmente entregues.<p>

Ele se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e pressionou sua ereção contra ela e ela gemeu novamente, ele ainda se deliciava com suas novas descobertas... aquilo estava esquentando, ele estava prestes a fazer amor com Hermione... e isto não o assustou, era tudo que ele queria naquele momento...

Ele levou uma das mãos no intuito de tirar a calça dela e ela se assustou de verdade.. aquilo estava indo longe demais.. e ela o empurrou delicadamente e disse:

- Não Harry, por favor..

- Por que não querida? Hein? Não me deseja como te desejo? Disse ele pousando um beijo no seio dela.

- Desejo, desejo muito... mas acontece que eu... eu não estou protegida...

- Isso Mione a gente dá um jeito.. você sabe...

- Não Harry eu.. ai não sei como te dizer isso.. mas ...

- Mas ?

Ela respirou fundo e disse:

- Eu nunca fiz isso na minha vida, pronto falei...disse ela nervosa.

- Céus Hermione, você é virgem? Disse ele o mais calmamente que pode...

- Sou e o que é que tem? Não sou uma aberração da natureza.. só não encontrei o cara certo só isso... e eu...

- Hei, calma, não vejo mal nenhum nisto não.. pelo contrário.. eu jamais imaginei, pensei que o Rony, você sabe vocês ficaram tanto tempo juntos...

- É mas não tinha tesão.. não tinha , não tinha...

- Não tinha tudo isto que rolou aqui nesta sala hoje?

- Exatamente... me desculpe...

- Não tem que pedir desculpas meu anjo... eu ... céus .. você me surpreende...

Ele se sentou e a ajudou a se sentar.. ela estava envergonhada, estava ali quase nua, na frente do homem que sempre amara e confessara que era virgem.. era no mínimo broxante pra um homem no auge da excitação ouvir isto de uma mulher - ela pensava..

- Hei, deixe que eu ajudo você com isto, ele estava com o sutiã dela nas mãos, e ela ficou vermelha, ele chegou perto dela e colocou a peça nela e a virou de costas para abotoar e começou a beija-la distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço e ombros, dizendo:

- Relaxa linda.. isto não é problema nenhum.. eu achei isso no mínimo fantástico...ele a virou para ele:

- Harry, não sei o que está acontecendo mas...

- Nem eu Mione, e acredite.. nunca uma mulher me deixou neste estado que estou agora, neste estado que estou desde a vez que nos beijamos pela primeira vez...portanto vamos deixar acontecer hum? Sem preconceitos... vamos devagar... vamos como você quiser...

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e ele a puxou para cima, foram em direção aos quartos, e ele disse:

- Agora linda, eu vou te colocar na cama.. e vou ficar te olhando até você dormir... não vou ser o causador de mais uma noite de insônia sua... vem vamos... e ela foi.. sem resistência e sem dúvida alguma...

x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x/x


End file.
